A new beginning
by Dracochick89
Summary: Hermione starts her 7th year with confidence but will it stay that way? Note: Hermione will NOT fall for Draco- (Unless you persuade me to make her with PLENTY of reviews)NEW CHAPTER LOADED!!! (FINALLY)
1. A fresh start

Story: Chapter: 1 Disclaimer: J.K's characters. Claimer: Plot. (It's mine!) A/N: Please do review. It will keep my spirits high and encourage me to keep writing. Flames are added to my fireplace but constructive critisism is welcome.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The room was dim. An eerie glow cascaded from a large black cauldron. Six hooded men stood around. Chanting. Chanting for the special occasion. After all, the coronation of a fresh young death eater was not something that was to be taken lightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione stepped out of the car. It was surprisingly chilly even though Summer had just passed. She straightened up a bit. The Head Girl had to look good at all times and Hermione aimed to be the perfect role model. She told herself she wouldn't take any crap from no one. Not at all. 'I can handle anything you throw at me Malfoy.' Hermione walked onto the train with total confidence. 'I guess being Head Girl has its advantages.' She thought when she saw a group of first years looking quite tense when she strolled past. 'I'm not that intimidating am I?' Hermione walked straight into the Head Boy/Girl compartment. She was surprised to see a young man sitting there. He had short brown hair and amazing blue eyes. "Are you the Head Boy?" Hermione asked nervously. She had never seen him before. "No. Actually I'm teaching a class at Hogwarts and I couldn't find another carriage. Hope you don't mind." He had a definite irish accent. "Oh no, not at all." Hermione gave a warm smile. 'He looks very young for a teacher.' "Um, so what class are you teaching at Hogwarts?" "Well since Professor Vector retired last year I'll be teaching Arithmancy." "Really?? That's my favourite subject!" Hermione couldn't believe it. After three months of substitues they would finally be getting a proper teacher! "So how long are you staying at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. "Oh only for this school year. Actually I'm a teacher in training." He laughed. "So I'll be starting to teach properly next year." "So you only graduated from wizard school last year?" Hermione wondered. "That would be right. I travelled for a long time while in school so I've been to many places." "Oh that would explain why you look so young." "Well thank you for the compliment." He smiled jovially. Hermione could feel herself blushing. 'Oh why did it have to be now?' "Its okay," he said "you don't have to feel embarrased." Hermione felt herself going redder. "So you're Head Girl?" Hermione nodded. "Congratulations." He held out his hand. "By the way, I'm Jonathan Mitchel, nice to meet you." "Thanks. I'm Hermione Granger." "Hermione. That's a very lovely name." "Oh. Thank you." She felt the colour rising to her cheeks again. 'I have got to control this blushing thing.' Hermione took a seat opposite Professor Mitchel. She felt very self concious. 'Its only 'cause he's young.' She thought. 'And cute. Definitely cute.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco's arm was painful since that night. He never could imagine the agony that cattle went through when being branded. Now he knew exactly what it was like. He clutched his arm in a way so no one would know he had surrendered himself to the dark lord. After loading his luggage onto the Hogwarts express he wandered down the corridor in search of the Head Boy/Girl carriage. Not really caring about being Head Boy. It was expected of him. He found the carriage at the end of the train and he slid open the door to the compartment. "Oh. Its you." He said when he saw Hermione. "Looks like you finally got yourself a boyfriend." Hermione went scarlet. "Actually Malfoy, this is Jonathan Mitchel. He's a teacher at Hogwarts this year." "Then that would be Professor Mitchel to you." Hermione blushed. "Anyway, he's teaching at Hogwarts this year. He's taking Professor Vector's place." She spotted his badge. "Oh, I can see your father's bribed Dumbledore." "Oh that?" Draco said looking at his Head Boy badge, "That was entirely my doing. Father was very proud." "Professor Mitchel," Hermione said turning to Jonathan, "I'll be off to see my friends now. You'll be alright?" "Sure Hermione. I'll be fine." Hermione smiled at Jonathan and left. "She's a mudblood you know." Draco said minutes later. "Oh I know she's a muggle born." Jonathan said. "You weren't kissing were you?" Draco asked curiously. "No, not at all. But sounds to me that somebody's jealous." Jonathan looked at Draco. "Me? Get a life. I'd rather kiss a toad than that thing." "Suit yourself." And with that Jonathan walked away. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N : This is my first chapter. I will keep going if you like it so far but I'll only know if you review. Flames are added to my fireplace. 


	2. Hogwarts Express

Story: A new beginning Chapter: 1 Disclaimer: J.K's characters. Claimer: Plot. (It's mine!) A/N: Please do review. It will keep my spirits high and encourage me to keep writing. Flames are added to my fireplace but constructive critisism is welcome.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Hermione walked down the Hogwarts Express, looking for Harry and Ron or perhaps Ginny. She found them in one of the middle compartments talking about Quidditch. Ginniy sat quietly beside them. "Hermione!" she yelled when she spotted her. "Hey Ginny! Hey Guys!" Hermione called out to them. "How was your Summer?" Ginny asked. "Okay I guess. I saw Malfoy this morning." "Was he, ahhhhh-" "Just as big-headed as he always is." Hermione said with a slight laugh. "And no. I don't care what he says or does. Hey Gin, do you take Arithmancy?" "Yeah, why?" "Oh umm," Hermione looked around. She saw Ron and Harry hanging onto her every word. "I think we should go somewhere else if you get what I mean." Said Hermione with a mischevious look in her eyes. "Oh, I get it." Ginny said, catching her drift. "Why don't we go into the Head Girl/Boy compartment?" "Sorry. Can't. Its kinda part of the thing I was tell you." "Oh. Okay then, I saw an empty compartment a few metres down, perhaps we could go there?" "Sure." Ginny replied, excited about what Hermione had to tell her. Hermione dragged Ginny into the empty compartment. "Well? What is it?" Ginny asked, her eyes popping out of her head. "Hmmmmmm, let me see." Hermione drawled. "Oh come on Mione! Tell!" "Oh, alright. I was in the Head Boy/Girl compartment when I met the new Arithmancy teacher." "And?" Ginny cried impatiently. "He is only a year older then me." Hermione continued. "Geez that's young. But- why tell me here and not in front of Ron and Harry?" "Oh you see, he's really very attractive." Hermione said slowly. "Wow. So what happened? Whats his name? What does he look like?" Ginny's questions kept coming. "His name is Jonathan Mitchell and he's got light brown hair and amazing blue eyes and a sexy irish accent." "Oh my God! So tell me, did he say anything to you?" "Well he introduced himself and told me about what he did and well stuff like that." "Lucky bum." Ginny muttered to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jonathan had left to look around and found Harry and Ron playing Wizard Chess. "Hello there. Mind if I watch?" "Oh no of course not." Ron replied. "I'm Ron, this is Harry, Nice to meet you." "I'm Jonathan." He smiled. "So uh. are you new to Hogwarts?" "No, I've been getting that all morning. I'm teaching at Hogwarts." "Teaching!" Ron cried. "what subject?" "Arithmancy." Jonathan replied. "By any chance have you met Hermione Granger?" Harry asked. "The Head Girl? Yes I have. She's quite pretty." "Pretty?" Ron said. "Mate, what were you drinking?" "Ron! She's our friend!" Harry said. "Absolutely Harry and I intend on seeing her only as a friend." Ron replied. "You're her friends?" Jonathan asked. "Yes. We have been from first year." Ron said. Jonathan leaned forward. "What can you tell me about her?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco had been sitting in the Head Boy/Girl compartment looking rather tormented. His arm had been throbbing since and he couldn't talk to anyone about it. He lay there with his eyes shut trying to think of something other than the pain. 'Why the hell didn't Voldemort even give the slightest mention of the pain I would be suffering?' He was about to dose off when Hermione came in to get her sweater. He watched as Hermione told Ginny to wait outside. She hadn't noticed that he had his eyes slightly open, examining her every move. He had thought about what Jonathan had said after he left. Those last words of his had gotten Draco wondering. 'Suit yourself. Hmmmmmm I wonder what he means.' Draco glanced at her long legs which she showed of with a short skirt. He saw her bend over to retrieve her sweater. 'After seven years she's finally grown up.' Draco thought. Hermione left the compartment and walked to sit with Harry and Ron. Her heart jumped when she saw Jonathan sitting and chatting with them. Ginny pulled Hermione in the compartment. "Speak of the devil." Harry spoke as Hermione walked in. "What? You guys were talking about me?" Hermione said worriedly. "Yeah we were telling Jonathan you spend your life in the library and spend holidays doing homework." Ron laughed. Hermione blushed for the third time that day. 'Oh man! This blushing is going to ruin my life!' Hermione smiled sweetly at Jonanthan as she had to push Ginny into the compartment. Ginny was stunned. "So Hermione," Harry started, "What was so important you had to tell Ginny?" "Oh nothing, Just, you know, girl stuff." "Oh." Said Harry stopping there. He didn't want to keep asking incase he found out what exactly their girl stuff was. "So..I guess we should change into our robes then." Ginny suggested. "Yeah, good idea. Ginny come with me. We'll find an empty carriage." "Oh no ladies, that won't be neccesary." Jonathan said. "Harry and Ron will stand outside while you two change." "We will?" Ron said. "Now come on guys, let the girls have their privacy." Jonathan ushered Ron and Harry outside while Hermione and Ginny changed. The girls came out soon after. "All done." Said Ginny with a childish grin. The group made their way to the door when they reached Hogmeade's station and what they saw through the door left them stunned. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little late. FF have been having a few repairs. Tell me what you think by reviewing. I'll write more soon. Also thanks to my first reviewer who has gotten the ball rolling. Remember reviews help me write more and faster. 


	3. Hogwarts and their common room

Story: A new beginning Chapter: 3 Disclaimer: J.K's characters. Claimer: Plot. (It's mine!) A/N: Please do review. It will keep my spirits high and encourage me to keep writing. Flames are added to my fireplace but constructive criticism is welcome.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Hogsmeade station was white and snowy. Everything was covered in ice. The Lake had frozen over and snow hung on the trees. Hermione's jaw dropped. "Magical isn't it?" said Hagrid behind them. "Hi Harry. And to think it's just been summer." Hermione was escorted into a small carriage. "But why Professor?" she had asked when McGonagall told her to get in. "Because your head girl of course." Hermione stepped inside the carriage. It was warm inside- unlike out there. Hermione sat down on one of the seats. She was then accompanied by Draco who took a seat opposite her. McGonagall explained them their duties. "You are to organise Prefect meetings and give the prefects their jobs. Aswell as that you will be organising the Christmas and New Year's ball this year. Dumbledore has also informed me that it was suggested to have a special training course for seventh year students. Your job will be to organise that. The details of that will be given to you later. Your rooms will be located in the left tower of the fourth floor. You shall pass the portrait of St Joan. The password is Owl Post. I hope you find it very accomodating and I'll see you at the sorting ceremony. And with that, McGonagall disappeared. Hermione sat quietly waiting to get to Hogwarts. Draco was staring out the window when his eyes fell on Hermione. He stared at her. Hermione began to feel self-conscious. "Will you quit staring!" she yelled at Malfoy. He just smirked. "No I mean it. If we have to basically live together we might as well call a truce." "I'm listening." Draco said. "Okay then. So we have to be civil to each other- no teasing and I think we should call each other by first names." Hermione said. Draco looked quizzically at her. "To set an example for the rest of the school." "Ahh. Okay then, truce. I guess we're going to be seeing a lot of each other then Hermione." Draco said. "I guess we are Draco." She replied. They sat quietly for the rest of the train ride.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Harry, Ron, Ginny and Jonathan walked to Hogwarts. Jonathan was soon called by McGonagall to explain the rules of Hogwarts. It was then that Ginny started talking again. "Someone was strangly quiet." Ron said turning to Ginny. "You bore me that's all." She said. "Jonathan's a nice guy don't you think?" Harry asked. "Yeah. And to think, Hermione has him for Arithmancy while we're stuck with Trelawny."  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts and found Hermione sitting with Draco. She was laughing over something. Hermione was laughing at Draco's story of what he used to do when he was little. "Yeah and so I put bugs in his food!" "I can so imagine you doing that!" Hermione laughed. "So what, did he find out?" "Luckily no." "You know, it's actually nice to have an actual conversation with someone." "I get what you mean." He said. 'You get to a point where Crabbe, Goyle or Pansy just seem dumb." "They are dumb." Said Hermione. "Anyway I'm so excited about the stuff we get to plan!" The sorting started. Several new first years put on the sorting hat. Then as usual, Dumbledore gave his speech. To Harry's relief, Lupin returned as the DADA teacher and Jonathan was annouced. He was wearing flowing robes in a deep maroon. 'It makes him look so good.' Hermione thought. "So I see he's caught your eye then." Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione almost fainted hearing Draco's deep voice so close to her. "Huh? What, no! I'm just glad that we finally have a proper Arithmancy teacher." Draco shook his head.  
  
The feast finished and Hermione went with Draco to their common room. It was magnificent. The common room was a forest green with two couches and a table. There was a very large bookcase which filled the whole wall. There were four large portraits. Each leading to the house common rooms. On one wall there were three doors. "I guess they lead to our bedrooms." Draco suggested. Hermione walked into her dormitory. It was painted red. A four-poster bed was placed in the middle of a wall and surrounding it was a large Oak study desk, a wardrobe and a large mirror. Hermione found that her clothes had already been put in the wardrobe. 'guess I better have a shower then.' Hermione walked into the bathroom and got out a towel from one of the cupboards that stood in the gleaming,white room. She turned on the bath taps, quite enjoying the amount of bubbles and foam. She swam a few laps and just splashed about before washing her hair. 'With all these bubbles it seems like I don't even need shampoo.' After her bath, Hermione got dressed in her silky wine red pyjamas and walked to the common room. She sat next to Draco on one of the couches and took out her favourite muggle book, The Lord of the Rings. Draco was reading a book on Charms next to her. She saw a pair of thin- framed, squarish, black reading glasses on Draco. She studied his face for a while. Hermione noticed how his square face had no flaws and how his jaws were angled. She saw his icy grey eyes scanning the page and smiling to himself. "Like what your reading?" Hermione asked. "Absolutely." Draco said with a grin. "I'm studying new charms so I can hex Potter and Weasley." He paused seeing the disgusted look on Hermione's face. "I'm joking Granger." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Anyway. What are we planning for the field trip?" "Hmmmm I don't know. But since there's heaps of work involved we might like to start early and get it over and done with." Draco said. "Geez your starting to sound like me." Said Hermione with a smile. "We wouldn't want that would we now?" Draco said with a smile that rivaled hers. "So lets get started then." "What now?" "Yes now." Said Hermione. "Hey I have a great idea!" "Oh wow, something new." Draco said sarcastically. "Oh sod off Draco." Hermione replied. "As I was saying, we could split the grade into. lets say groups of four- one from each of the houses." "Oh god, why?" Draco asked. "It'll be fair and it'll 'improve inter-house relationships." "I swear you could be a McGonagall." Hermione went pink at the thought. "Anyway, as I was saying, we'll have groups of four and we'll set a destination for each of the groups." "But there'll be lots of groups." Draco interrupted. "Let me talk okay?" "You were." "So there are heaps of places in the world. And we'll set different tasks for them to do." "How are they going to get there?" Draco interjected. "We'll figure out finer details later. But I think we'll probably need a teachers per lets say four groups and they'll go around checking on the students to make sure they're okay." "That's good. So how are we going to organise groups, teachers and places." Draco asked. "Well we'll need to sit and decide groups and teachers. Maybe we can get some of the prefects to list possible places. I mean they won't be going so it's fair." Hermione said. Every thing was falling into place. "Just one last thing Hermione," said Draco before going to bed. "Which teachers do you plan to choose." "Well probably McGonagall, Snape, Professor Mitchel, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick." "Mitchel ey?" Draco asked mischeiviously. "Oh Shut up, I do not fancy him." "Didn't say you did. But. now that you've denied it I'm getting ideas." "Good night Draco." Said Hermione smirking. "Good night Hermione." They went to bed. A/N: I have a plot in mind, its just not very well developed so there's room for suggestions. If you get what I mean. And that should Jonanthan Mitchel be supervising Hermione's group? Let me know what you think so far. I've decided to say that I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS so I'm not writing any more disclaimers and I'll get to the chapter. Thanks to the following people who've reviewed so far: Hollie, f0xyness39, Late-Summer-Night, Hollywoodgurl and Sunshine*Roses. Thanks guys!!!!!S 


	4. Planning the trip

Hermione woke up the next morning and got ready. She dressed in a black tank top with red ¾ plants. (Seeing as it was Saturday) Hermione tied her hair in a thick french braid at the bottom of her neck. She went to the common room and checked her clock. 'Hmmmm only seven, gotta kill time.' She decided to wake Draco up so that they could work on the plans for the trip. 'Geez I'm so hyped up about this. It's only the first day back too. Can't wait till the actual trip though.' Hermione knocked on Draco's door. No one answered. She pushed it open and walked in. Draco was still asleep when he heard someone come in very slowly. He wondered whether he should wake up or pretend to still be asleep. He chose the latter. 'I mean its only seven, come on! Give a guy some sleep.' Hermione saw Draco sleeping and decided that he probably wouldn't be awake. Hermione walked up next to his bed. "Draco? Are you awake? Draco?" Hermione sat down on his bed and gently nudged him. "Draco? It's Hermione, wake up." Draco groaned pretending that he had just gotten up. "Hmmmmmm?" "I said to wake up." Hermione said. "Which I did. So what are you doing so early Granger?" He replied with a grin. "Please call me Hermione, I mean it is my name afterall. Yeah I wanted to wake you up. It's around seven. I think I got up too early, you know excited about this year." "Okay Hermione, but I'm still tired, how can you be excited about school?" "I dunno. It's just me. Anyway I wanted to talk to you about planning the training course for seventh year," "Hmmm? What about that?" Draco asked. "Well you know how I said that we should ask the prefects to decide on the places?" "Yeah." "Well I reckon we should do it ourselves, I mean, it wil be fun to do it. We can pick it out of a hat." "Out of a what?" Draco asked. "Oh never mind, it's a muggle thing." Hermione replied. "Oh. Well okay then, what ever you say." "Cool. So your not doing anything this evening?" Hermione asked. "No not tonight." "Okay, we can get started then." "Alright." Said Draco sleepily. "So. are you going to get and get ready?" Hermione asked. "Um yeah, let me put my clothes on first." "You're not wearing anything?" Hermione asked, shocked. "No, why Granger, does that interest you?" Draco replied in a very seductive tone. "Of course not! Why should it?" said Hermione going red. Draco simple raised an eyebrow. "You know what, you should get your eyebrow pierced." "Me? Get my eyebrow pierced? Like muggles?" Draco asked. "Yeah, it would suit you." "Was that a compliment Granger?" Draco asked with a smirk. "Guess you could say that. Now hurry up and get dressed, breakfast's starting soon." Hermione walked to the common room and waited. Draco came out fifteen minutes later. "Geez what took you so long?" Hermione asked impatiently. "What? I take my time." Replied Draco coolly. Hermione walked down to the great hall with Draco and sat down beside Harry and Ron at the Griffindor table. "So how was your first night as Head Girl?" Asked Ron, helping himself to some Porridge. "Oh it was alright." Hermione replied. "And Malfoy?" asked Harry. "Oh Draco and I got on just fine. I'm just glad that's school's started. "Oy, when have you started addressing Malfoy by his first name?" "Oh just since we were I was Head Girl. It was better to be on a first name basis- you know to set an example." Hermione added. "Oh." They said. The day went rather slowly for Hermione. Harry, being quidditch captain demanded mandatory training every day to plan tactics against their first game which was against Ravenclaw. Ron wasn't there either. He had been selected as a beater in the previous year. Hermione sat in her room and read for a while. She had nothing to unpack, nothing to tidy so she went down to the common room to talk to the rest of the Griffindors. "Hey guys." She said, aprroaching Seamus and Dean who were playing exploding snap. "Oh hi Hermione." They said in unison. "Hows Head Girl?" Dean asked. "Oh alright I guess, nothing to do now I mean I'm bored out of my wits." "Nothing to do? I have heaps to do, homework and all." Said Seamus. "I could go up to the library and get in some extra reading for transfiguration." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Oh Hermione," Dean sighed placing an arm around her. "Don't leave me, I'll be stuck with him." He pointed to Seamus. "And of course we'll miss you ever so." "I think I'll go talk to Lavender maybe. Where is she?" Hermione asked. "Oh, Lavender, well she went down to the quidditch pitch to cheer on the Griffindor team." Said Seamus. "Good thing too- they'll need it for this year." Dean added. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously. "Oh it's just that I heard that Malfoy's training his new keeper. I also heard the Slytherins have new tactics. And since Malfoy became captain, he's been pushing 'em really hard." Said Dean. "Oh that's no good." Hermione replied a little worriedly. "Oh don't worry over something so small, it's not like Harry hasn't been training either." Said Seamus. "Yeah I guess so. Well I'll be going then. I'll see you at dinner. Bye." Hermione went back to their common room. She found Draco sitting there, looking very tired. "Where have you been?" Hermione asked. "Wouldn't you like to know? I've been at quidditch training." "Oh, I heard you got a new keeper." "Yeah his name's Justin Lang." Draco said. "Very good if you ask me. What's the time?" "Five-thirty." Hermione answered. "Okay, I'm really worn out so I'll take a shower now and I'll see you here after dinner okay?" "Yep sure Draco." Hermione went down to the great hall for dinner. She sat next to Harry and Dean. "Hey Harry, how was Quidditch?" "Horrible." Answered Ron. "Malfoy has a new keeper and we spied on their training sesson. He's awfully good." "Yeah I know." Said Hermione. "Dean told me and then I asked Draco." "So how have you and the git been getting along?" Ron asked. "Alright. I haven't had to see him that much so it's okay. Can't wait till school term begins. They'll probably stick us with the Slytherins again for potions though. Too bad." "I know." Said Harry. "I mean who pairs us up anyway? I'm betting its Snape. He probably gets enjoyment out of torturing Griffindors. He gets enough arse-kissing from the Slytherins." Hermione finished dinner, said goodbye to Harry and Ron and went to the common room to get started on their trip. She sat on the floor with Draco and several pieces of parchment and some old wizard hats. "Okay so we want to make groups first right?" Draco asked. "Yep. Now I've listed all the names from the grade and put them in these four hats that are separated into house groups." "But how will we know whether we'll get a boy or girl." "Oh that's simple. I've charmed them so they'll give us a boy or a girl if we need one. Okay, ready to write?" "Yeah." Said Draco. "Okay, in group1, Gregory Goyle, Ron Weasley, Susan Bones and Mandy Broklehurst. Group2, Seamus Finnigan, Stewart Ackerly, Blaise Zabini and Eleanor Branstone. Group3, Vincent Crabbe, Owen Cauldwell, Lavender Brown and Lisa Turpin. Group4, Ernie Macmillan, Padma Patil, Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson. Last group, Group5, Draco Malfoy, Terry Boot, Hermione Granger and Hannah Abott. Have you got it all down?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, I'm so glad I didn't get stuck with Parkinson." Draco said. "She's such a prat." "I thought you liked her though." Hermione asked. "What me like her?" Draco laughed. "I'm only constantly stuck with her cause of our parents. Not like I'd wanna be friends with that." "You know you're quite all right when you aren't mean." Hermione said. "Really? Well l'm only mean 'cause I get enjoyment and entertainment out of annoying you." Draco replied. He yawned and leaned against the couch. "Anyway, are we done? I'm tired and sore from Quidditch." "Sure, we're done. Dumbledore wants to see us tomorrow. Just to check how we're getting along and to give us some notes for the Prefect meeting tomorrow so don't oversleep. Prefect meeting at nine o' clock sharp." Draco groaned. "I don't know why Dumbledore wants us up that early. I mean we have to see him at eight then." "Yeah and?" Hermione asked. "Well I like sleeping in." Draco said very childishly. "Oh of course, his majesty's beauty sleep. You need it, you look like a troll." Hermione said sarcastically. "I'm not the only one either. Well I'll see you in the morning then. Goodnight." "Night." Hermione said before going to sleep.  
  
Draco woke up the next day and got ready. He waited for Hermione but she never came. He walked slowly into Hermione's room. She was still sleeping. "Hermione. Wake up. We have to go now." Still no answer. "Hermione? Wake up. We have to go now, wake up." Draco shook her a bit. 'Woah she must be a very heavy sleeper.' Draco sat down thinking of what he could do. It was getting late and Dumbledore would be waiting. Draco sat down on Hermione's bed. He saw her lying peacefully. He could smell her hair. The scent was familiar but he couldn't quite remember what it was. Draco leaned down closer to Hermione's face to get a whiff of her shampoo. "Draco, what are doing?" It was Hermione. "Oh I was just. I dunno. the scent of your hair reminds me of my mother." "Really? What time is it?" "Ten past eight." "What!" Hermione cried. "Dumbledore's waiting for us! I need to get ready! Draco get off me!" "Huh? Oh right." Draco quickly stood up and straightened his shirt. "Need a hand?" he said to Hermione who was running around frantically. "Sure thanks. Ummm can you tie my hair?" "Sure thing. Just stand here and stand still." Hermione stood in front of Draco while he pulled her hair up into a fancy braid. "Wow where did you learn to do that?" Hermione asked admiring herself. "Oh I just practice stuff like that on my mum." "You and your mum are really close?" Hermione asked. "Yeah we are. Now lets get to Dumbledore." Draco said.  
  
They arrived at Dumbledore's at quarter past eight where he gave them notes about the meeting. "You must explain to them about when to take points off houses." Said Dumbledore. "But on a lighter note, how are you getting along?" "Oh just fine. There hasn't been any major problems." Said Hermione. "The rooms are good?" "Yeah they're fine." Draco said. "Okay then, you're dismissed. You may go to breakfast now." Dumbledore said. Draco and Hermione left Dumbledore's office and went to the great hall for breakfast. They were told to sit at the teacher's table in the mornings. Hermione took a place next to Madam Hooch and Draco sat next to her. After a breakfast of porridge and pancakes Draco and Hermione attended the prefect meeting. They took their seats and waited for the rest of the prefects to arrive. "Okay, is everyone here?" Draco asked. "Good. Now lets get started." The meeting went on for a while as Hermione and Draco explained the procedures and duties of the prefects. "This year Draco and I have decided to allow you to organise the Halloween ball. This means that you will be in charge of the decorations, the theme if you have one and you will be required to write a list of the foods and book the band- although you can get help for that." Hermione explained. "I also suggest that since the Halloween ball is in October that you organise a special meeting and that you get started soon. Your preliminary course for your NEWTS will start soon." "That's all this time. We will have another meeting in a fortnight. We want to just see how you are going with your jobs or if you want to make some changes to the meeting schedules. For next fortnight, write a report on what you've been doing, things you can improve, any problems you've had and things like that. It should be around 6 inches of parchment long." Added Draco. Many groans could be heard throughout the room. "Next time we will hold the meeting a little bit later, oh say around twelve, just before lunch on Sundays? Okay then, so we'll meet in two weeks. You may go now." "Geez someone's a bit harsh aren't they?" said Hermione to Draco as they left the room. "I like giving orders. It feels good." Was his excuse. "Anyway, what are you doing later on today?" "Hmmm I dunno, maybe hang out with Ginny for a while then look over my timetable for tomorrow. I think it's double Potions." Said Hermione. "Tsk tsk. Already memorised the timetable before the start of term. I was thinking that we could get some more things organised for the trip, perhaps the places we're going and stuff like that so we can ask for Dumbledore's opinion of the things we've arranged so far." "Sure. We'll meet up before bedtime and we can get busy then." Said Hermione enthusiastically. "Hmm, never knew you were interested in that sort of thing but if you insist." said Draco as he placed an arm around Hermione. "Awwwww gross!" cried Hermione as she pushed him away. Draco grinned broadly. "What? I'm seventeen." "So am I but I'm not that bad." Replied Hermione. "Not that bad ey, besides I'm a guy." "I'll see you at nine then?" "I'll be waiting." said Draco and turned right into the next corridor. Hermione spent the afternoon with Ginny helping her sort out her sixth year problems. "But you see Hermione, Jeremy already asked me out but that was before I broke up with Ben but he didn't know that and later that same day Ben broke up with me saying that we should see other people so I tried taking up Jeremy's offer and so we were like going out but then Ben told me that he didn't really mean it and he wanted me back and now I don't know who to be with and this is all before Joshua came into the picture -" "Woah Ginny hold it. so you're saying that Ben wants you back but you're with Jeremy and you don't want to hurt the feelings of either of them?" "Yeah but the thing is that Joshua who is Ben's best friend said that he wa the one who had liked me not Ben but Ben asked me out for him and I thought that Ben was the one who asked me out so I went out with him and now I don't know who to chose." "Okay so all you have to do is see who you like the best, Jeremy who asked you out but who you refused the first time but then came back to, Ben who broke it off with you and then came crawling back to you or Joshua who was too shy to ask you out for himself." "Geez Hermione you make them all sound bad and you make me sound like a whore." "What you mean you're not?" asked hermione inocently. "Hermione!" cried Ginny as she threw a pillow at her. "Anyways Gin, I got to go have a shower now. I'll see you at dinner." "Sure bye Hermione." 


End file.
